My Little Pony: Age of Monsters
by Dinopony2580
Summary: Equestria is a land of peace, harmony, and friendship and it has been for a long time now, but that is all about to change. Monsters have invaded Equestria, transforming it into a whole new place. Equestria and the ponies are going to have to coexist with the monsters for now it is an epic war of survival of the fittest in Equestria. A war...between monsters and ponies.
1. The Beginning of a New Equestria

Equestria. A land filled with magic, music, harmony, and most importantly...Friendship. Together, Unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth Ponies share this great land together, while ruled by the 4 greater Alicorn princesses.

Princess Celestia raises the sun, Princess Luna raises the moon, Princess Cadence spreads love and rules the Crystal Empire, and finally, Princess Twilight Sparkle spreads friendship throughout the land and with her 5 friends, she keeps peace and harmony maintained.

But, an event will turn Equestria upside down, transforming it into a completely different place. Strange and savage creatures would invade, making it a more dangerous place.

These creatures are from a different dimension. A dimension where they're hunted for game and gear. They will fight ruthless battles to rule Equestria, but not literally rule. It's more like a survival of the fittest thing.

Its an epic war for Equestria. A war...between monsters and ponies. This...is My Little Pony: Age of Monsters.

* * *

It is night in Equestria, Luna's moon high in the sky above the land. Princess Celestia lay sleeping in her bed. However, she was having a weird yet kind of scary dream.

She was dreaming of creatures she's never seen before. Some looked like dragons, others looked like creatures she has never seen before.

They were completely black and silhouettes, so she couldn't make out exactly what they were. But then, all of a sudden, one decided to attack.

When it attacked her and her dream went black, she jerked awake, sweat running down her face. Luna, soon after, burst through the doors to her room. "Sister, I sensed your dream. Are you alright" Luna asked.

"I just had the strangest dream. It was a little scary, but with a little bit of strangeness mixed in with it" Celestia replied. Then, the two were interrupted by a thunderous roar that echoed throughout the sky and Canterlot.

The two immediately headed out to the balcony and looked throughout the city and the sky, but saw nothing. "What was that?" Celestia asked. "I don't know, sister, but get back to bed. I'll check it out" Luna said.

Celestia nodded and went back to bed with a nervous look on her face. Luna stayed out on the balcony and looked for a little bit longer to see where the roar came from before shrugging it off and heading back inside.

But, as she did, wing flapping was heard and a massive object flew over where she once stood. It flew over the castle and Canterlot before it disappeared off into the night sky, heading towards the Everfree Forest.

* * *

A pack of 3 timber wolves were hunting. They haven't had luck in finding anything, or catching anything. But then, out of nowhere, a massive shadow flew over them. They looked up to see a silhouette flying overhead.

Curious, they followed it. Shortly after, the silhouette landed in a clearing of the Everfree Forest. The timber wolves arrived soon after and watched it from the treeline.

It's silhouette was that of a dragon, but it was more like a big wyvern. Then, the moonlight shown through some clouds to reveal the creature. It was a large, wyvern-like dragon.

Spiny, armor-like scales covered its body from head to tail. Its scales were a bright, fiery red color with black markings throughout. Large wings extended from it's back.

It didn't have any front limbs, but its wings were actually it's front limbs. Large black spikes ran along its wings, along the thumb spike on the wing as well. Its tail ended in a sort of club.

3 large black spikes lined the sides of the club and a bigger one stuck out at the end of it. Huge talons made up its feet.

It had fiery orange eyes and a triangular shaped head with spiny, armored plate-like scales covering it. Scale-like horns stuck out at the back of its head, forming a sort of frill.

Hook like horns stuck out from the back of its lower jaw. Sharp teeth were inside its mouth, with a little spike like structure on its chin. This creature is known as the Rathalos.

The Rathalos looked around, smelling the air and ground. He's been searching for something to eat, but has had no luck.

The Rathalos then let out a loud, thunderous roar, letting the whole Everfree Forest know he was here. The timber wolves hid in the underbrush, but they forgot about their horrible smelling breath.

While still smelling, the Rathalos picked up the scent of their breath. He made a face of disgust after smelling it. He smelled around before he saw the green eyes of the timber wolves staring at him.

He turned towards them and let out another thunderous roar at them. The timber wolves, knowing they've been caught, came out into the open. They howled and snarled at the Rathalos.

One timber wolf fled in fear while the other two stood their ground. But then, the Rathalos raised up and fire started appearing from his mouth. One timber wolf noticed the coming danger and fled.

The lead timber wolf was the only one left. He still stood his ground, failing to notice the coming danger. Then, the Rathalos shot forth a fireball from his mouth.

It flew through the air at blazing speed before it hit the timber wolf. The timber wolf failed to see the danger until the last second.

The timber wolf was blown to smithereens, burnt and flaming pieces of wood falling from where he once stood. The Rathalos let out yet another thunderous roar in triumph and victory.

Then, he spread his wings and took to the sky. He flew high into the sky and over Ponyville. He let out another thunderous roar that echoed throughout the sky before he disappeared off into the night and out of sight.

* * *

**Author's Note: Just a little thing I thought up. Thought it might be cool to do it. For any of you Monster Hunter or/and MLP Fans, this story is for you. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Monsters Shown:

Rathalos


	2. A Strange Coincidence

Morning came, and most of Ponyville was still asleep. But, one of them who wasn't was Twilight. She was in a good mood this morning and decided to make pancakes.

Strangely, she happened to have the same crazy dream Princess Celestia had. However, she wasn't attacked by one of the monsters. She was still thinking about it and was trying to figure it out.

She knew it meant something, but she wasn't sure. Then, Spike walked into the kitchen. "Morning, Twilight" Spike said. Not knowing he was there, she jumped as she was deep in thought.

"Morning, Spike. You're up early" she replied. "I couldn't fall back to sleep after waking up" Spike said, sitting down at the table. "Starlight still asleep?" Twilight asked, while flipping a cake.

"I think so. Why are you cooking pancakes? You don't normally cook pancakes or breakfast in that matter" Spike said. "I'm just in a good mood this morning" Twilight said.

She put together two plates with pancakes on them. She used her magic and Spike's plate floated over to him. Then, she floated her plate over to her seat, walked over, and sat down.

"Not only that, I had the strangest dream last night" Twilight said. "Oh, what about?" Spike asked, curious of the matter before taking a bite out of a pancake.

"It was very weird, and a little bit scary. It showed silhouettes of large creatures I've never seen before. I have a feeling it means something, but I can't put my hoof on it and figure it out" Twilight said.

Then, Spike had an idea. "How about you go see Princess Celestia. Maybe she could help you figure it out" Spike suggested. Twilight thought about it for a moment before she accepted it.

"Good idea, Spike" Twilight said, agreeing with him. When she was done eating, she immediately headed for the castle doors and was about to leave, but Spike stopped her before she could.

"Do you want me to come with you, or stay here?" Spike asked. "Stay here, Spike, just so Starlight doesn't worry on where I'm at and you can let her know where I've gone" Twilight replied.

Spike saluted her and she gave him a hug. "I'll be back in a few hours" Twilight said before she flew out the doors towards Canterlot.

* * *

Twilight was flying as fast as she could towards Canterlot, kind of excited to tell Princess Celestia about her strange dream.

Twilight was half way there when all of a sudden and out of nowhere, a loud, thunderous roar echoed throughout from the Everfree Forest below here. It stopped her dead in her tracks.

She was shocked and a little scared from the sudden uproar. She looked around, but saw nothing.

Thinking it was a monster or creature from the Everfree Forest, she shrugged it off and continued on towards Canterlot.

But, little did she know that below her, an armored serpent monster moved through the forest.

* * *

Twilight finally arrived to Canterlot. She immediately headed for the throne room of the castle. She arrived at the doors to the throne room and slowly opened them.

She peaked inside to see both Celestia and Luna on their respected thrones. Celestia was in deep thought while Luna was reading over some papers. Twilight walked in and up to the base of their thrones.

She was so quiet that they didn't even hear her. She then cleared her throat, which caught the princesses' attentions. "Oh! Twilight! I didn't even hear you come in" Celestia said. "Same here" Luna said.

"Maybe because you two were too distracted" Twilight said. The two sisters looked at each before chuckling. "So, what can we do you for?" Celestia asked.

"Well, I was hoping you could help me with something" Twilight replied. "Oh, and what would that be?" Luna asked. "Well, last night, I had the strangest dream" Twilight said. "What about?" Celestia asked.

"I can't really say, except that it only showed silhouettes of monstrous creatures I've never seen before" Twilight said. Celestia's eyes widened after hearing this and so did Luna's.

They looked at each other in complete shock. "What?" Twilight asked, wondering why their faces turned that way. "I had the exact same dream" Celestia replied.

Twilight's eyes widened as she was completely shocked. "WHAT!?" Twilight said. "Yes, it's true" Luna said.

"Now I know that this dream definitely means something since you and I had the exact same dream" Twilight said. "Yeah, but what does it mean? I've been trying to figure that out all morning" Celestia replied.

"Same here. That's why I came to you guys for help on what it could mean" Twilight said. "I've been thinking that this was not a dream, but a vision" Luna said.

Celestia and Twilight agreed with Luna, but they had to make sure. Then, all of a sudden, a guard burst into the throne room. "Your majesties, we have a situation in the castle courtyard" the guard said.

The 3 immediately followed him out to the courtyard. When they got there, they were in for quite a shock. All across the courtyard are small, bipedal reptiles about the size of a pony.

Their scales are pinkish red with purple heads and claws, and cream bellies. They sport a head frill that sits behind their heads, like that of a frilled lizard.

They also have sharp claws and teeth with their tails barbed with small spikes that run along the sides of the tail. On all their limbs, they have 3 claws, but on their front limbs, they sport a large middle claw.

These guys are known as Jaggi. Jaggi are what you would get if you combined a Dilophosaurus and a raptor. However, unlike Dilophosaurus, they don't shoot poison from their mouth.

Their frill is more used for intimidation, and unlike raptors, they don't carry a killing claw on their feet. The Jaggi have completely trashed the courtyard.

A group of them were attacking a hot dog stand and another was attacking the pony who ran the hot dog stand. They were almost like stray dogs who trashed places.

A mare who was selling hats watched in horror as her hats were ripped to shreds by a group of Jaggi. All the Jaggi weren't attacking.

Some were just resting in the sun or drinking from the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. The 3 princesses watched in utter shock at the Jaggi and what they were doing.

"Are these one of the monsters in your dreams" Luna asked Twilight and Celestia.

"I don't know, but we can't just sit around and let them destroy the place" Twilight said and she immediately shot a laser beam at the group of Jaggi tearing apart the hot dog cart.

They immediately scattered when it hit. Celestia shot a laser beam at the Jaggi attacking the hot dog pony. It was a direct hit as it hit the Jaggi in the side.

The Jaggi was knocked a few feet to the side before getting up and running away. The princesses continually shot lasers at the Jaggi's until they all ran away and out of the courtyard.

"What were those things?" Twilight asked. "I don't know, but I've never seen them before, or ever" Celestia said. "They're definitely not native to Equestria" Luna said.

"We need to find out what they are and tell all of Equestria about this dream of ours" Twilight said. "No, not yet, Twilight. For now, we need to keep this hidden and only between me and you" Celestia said.

Twilight accepted that thought. But, this was only the beginning. More monsters are yet to come and they're going to get bigger, deadlier, and cause many problems for certain places across Equestria.

The 3 princesses and Equestria have no idea what's coming, but it will be an experience of a lifetime...a deadly yet fascinating experience

* * *

Next Time: Fluttershy will experience her scariest experience ever and Klugetown will have an unexpected visitor, but the visit isn't pretty.

* * *

Monsters Shown:

Jaggi

Mystery Monster


	3. Klugetown's Visitor: A Scary Experience

Klugetown

A town a few miles outside of Equestria at the edge of the Badlands. The Mane 6 encountered this place on their grand adventure beyond Equestria. They met their friend Capper here.

But, this place isn't the brightest. The folks here aren't really that nice and its full of dastardly deeds, like when the Mane 6 came here, they were almost sold, and dangerous obstacles.

It has been a week since Twilight and Celestia found out about their strange dream that they shared and everything's been doing fine. But, things don't last this way long.

The citizens are about to be rocked by something much more dangerous then Klugetown itself.

* * *

Capper relaxes by an outdoor bar stand as he waits for his food and drink.

But then, the area where he's at is rocked by a large explosion. He wobbles, but stays on his feet. Then, all of a sudden, an ear piercing scream-like roar echoes throughout all of Klugetown.

It was so loud that everyone had to cover their ears. Then, out of nowhere, a cart flies through the air from down a street and smashes into a nearby wall. Everyone looks as the culprit reveals itself.

Walking in from where the cart came from was a large, bipedal wyvern-like monster. It was about the size of the Rathalos.

Large, bull-like horns extended from its head above its eyes and a frill surrounded the back of its head. Small tusks protruded from the sides of its mouth with its teeth protruding forward.

Huge wings extended from its back as these were its front limbs with 3 fingered claws on its wings. Its body is completely covered in armored plates, with a large, frill-like plate on its back.

Its tail ends in two clubs that are parallel to each other and sort of look like a two bladed ax, yet a club. It also had large, muscular legs. This is the monster known as Diablos.

The Diablos looked around at everyone and growled before letting out another ear-piercing roar. Everyone covered their ears from how loud it was.

Then, the Diablos kicked up sand before charging forward towards the bar Capper was at. Capper and the bar tender leaped out of the way just as the Diablos rammed into the bar, smashing into a million pieces.

The Diablos roared as he picked up another cart with his horns and lobbed it across the square. It then crashed into another cart and the two exploded into a million pieces and splinters.

The Diablos let out one last roar before it started digging in the middle of the square. It disappeared without a trace under the sand and out of sight, only leaving a large hole behind in the middle of the square.

The citizens felt the ground rumble as it dug away. "What in the heck was that?" a turtle asked.

"I don't know, but let's hope it never comes back" a fish said and everyone went back to their day, acting like nothing ever happened. But, the only one who didn't was Capper.

He was scared for his life, yet still pondering on what that thing was. But, little does everyone know that the Diablos will come back, but he won't be the only one as more monsters will come.

Diablos is one of the few monsters that live in a desert ecosystem. For its large size and aggressive nature, Diablos is actually an herbivore, mostly loving to eat cactus.

Even though Diablos has wings, they aren't really used for flying. They're more used for helping to shake the sand off. The Diablos's heavily armored body makes it so flight is more difficult to obtain.

It can only fly short distances and not stay in the air for long. Outside of Klugetown, the Diablos appeared again, bursting from the sand.

He looked back at Klugetown before he walked off into the desert and disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Equestria, night has now fallen. Luna's moon is high in the sky and everything seems calm now. Fluttershy is out feeding her chickens as she has forgotten to feed them their supper.

She deals with the darkness around her, even though she's not a fan of being out in the dark in the slightest, she still endures it. But, little does she know is that she's being stalked.

From the Everfree Forest treeline, red eyes stared at Fluttershy. Then, they started moving towards her.

The darkness conceals the monster, but when it walked into the moonlight, it was totally visible, yet it walks as quiet as can be, so Fluttershy didn't even hear it sneaking up on her.

The monster is all black, with scales and fur covering its body. It looks like a panther mixed with a dragon, for this was Nargacuga. Nargacuga's front limbs have bladed wings.

Its tail is long and has several large spikes towards the end that can protrude erectly and it also ends in a sort of whiplash.

Nargacuga have very flexible and strong muscles, allowing them to do a multitude of movements. Nargacuga's head has two, pointy, bat like ears with its mouth forming a sort of beak that's full of sharp teeth.

The Nargacuga is now only a few feet away from Fluttershy as now Fluttershy is done feeding her chickens. She exits the pen and as she turns around, she becomes face to face with the Nargacuga.

Her eyes widen at its appearance and its size as fear fills her body and keeps her frozen in place. They stare at each other for a few seconds before the Nargacuga breaks it with a loud roar.

Fluttershy screams and runs for her cottage. Her scream was enough for the Nargacuga to take off back to the Everfree Forest.

With a flash and fast movements, the Nargacuga disappeared off into the forest and into the night like a ghost and out of sight. Fluttershy, meanwhile, ran for her life.

When she reached her cottage, she slammed the door behind her, got up against the door, and, after a few seconds, sunk down to the floor and started crying.

Immediately, all her animals, mainly Angel and Harry came to her aid. For Fluttershy, that would be the scariest experience ever.

* * *

Next Time: Mount Aris will have an unexpected visit from a legendary sea monster. But, like with Klugetown, the visit won't be pretty and it will cause some chaos and problems for the sea ponies.

So, Queen Novo calls for some help from Princess Celestia and the Mane 6 to stop this threat to the sea ponies and Mount Aris itself.

* * *

Monsters Shown:

Diablos

Nargacuga

* * *

**Author's Note: The "Monsters Shown" is a new thing I decided to add in. I added it into the last two chapters, too.**


End file.
